Memorias del Pasado
by Ivannir Curnicof
Summary: Juvia ha tenido un pasado difícil y doloroso. Las personas que tuvo como enemigos en tiempo pasado, vuelven para atormentarla y amenazarla con la vida de sus seres amados, obligándola a alejarse de ellos. Sin más opción, se embarca en un viaje en busca de sus viejos amigos. Capitulo #2: Promesa.
1. desaparición

_Memorias del pasado._

_Capitulo #1: Desaparición_

* * *

_**Sinopsis **_

_Juvia ha tenido un pasado difícil y doloroso. Las personas que tuvo como enemigos en tiempo pasado, vuelven para atormentarla y amenazarla con la vida de sus seres amados, obligándola a alejarse de ellos. Sin más opción, se embarca en un viaje en busca de sus viejos amigos y de sus… hermanos._

* * *

Juvia miraba melancólicamente a sus amigos y compañeros de gremio celebrar, una sonrisa débil se formo en su rostro al recordar el día en que conoció a Gray, el día en que se unió a Fairy tail, el día en que ayudo a Cana contra Freed. Todo lo que pasaron juntos. Pero lastimosamente ya era hora de que desapareciera de sus vidas, sin dejar rastro alguno. Se levanto de su silla caminando lentamente a la puerta, parándose en el borde de ella.

—Adiós, Fairy tail… adiós Gray-sama…— susurro con una sonrisa triste y débil. Saliendo completamente del gremio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Gray volteo a la puerta, con el presentimiento de su llamado, volvió a su actividad reciente al ver que nadie lo había llamado.

…_._

La peli azul deambulaba sin ánimos ni energía suficiente, dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Sin más fuerza, se apoyo de un árbol, dejándose llevar por el llanto

— ¿P-Porque… justamente que… Juvia consiguió la felicidad…?— se preguntaba sollozando.- ¿¡Por que?!- grito cayendo de rodillas, tapándose la cara mientras lloraba más fuerte.

Después de un largo rato llorando, seco sus lágrimas secas, parándose lentamente para continuar su camino, sin vuelta atrás.

…_._

Dentro del gremio de Fairy tail, todos se encontraban celebrando sin ningún motivo de ella. El dragón slayer de hierro caminaba por todo el gremio, al parecer buscando algo.

-Oe, rubia.- llamo Gajeel rascándose la cabeza de modo curiosa.- ¿has visto a Juvia? No la he visto y necesito decirle algo- Lucy negó con la cabeza pensativa.

-No, no la he visto. ¿Erza has visto a Juvia?- le pregunto mirándola fijo.

-No- contesto con el ceño levemente fruncido. Los tres empezaron a buscar por el gremio, preguntándole a algunos presentes por la ubicación de Juvia.

No encontraron nada dentro del gremio, y decidieron hacer grupos para buscarla por Magnolia. Wendy entro con la gata blanca, llamando la atención de algunos presentes.

-Yo vi a Juvia-san salir del gremio. Parecía muy triste- musito preocupada, alertando a los demás, más que todo a Gajeel y a Gray.

-Hay no…- susurro Gajeel saliendo corriendo del gremio, seguido por otros integrantes.

…_._

-_¡Juvia! ¿Dónde carajos podrás estar?... espero que no te haya pasado nada malo…- _se decía Gajeel mentalmente mientras que corría por todas partes.

-¡Gajeel! Espérame.- gritaba Levy, corriendo cansada detrás del Redfox.- _Juvia…-_

…_._

-¡Juvia!- gritaba Gray parándose en los callejones, revisándolos cada uno.- ¡Juvia! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- se mostraba muy preocupado por su desaparición.

Todos los integrantes del gremio la buscaban por todas partes, sin rastro alguno gracias a la tormenta que caía en magnolia. Después de una larga búsqueda, regresaron con las manos vacías.

-Juvia…- musitaba gray decaído. Erza de repente frunzo el ceño, mirando al Fullbuster fríamente.

-Gray… ¿Le hiciste algo a Juvia?- pregunto seria. Gray levanto la mirada hacia ella, mirándola confuso.-

-Contesta, Gray…-

-Y-Yo no le hice nada a Juvia- dijo levantando la voz.

-Mas te vale que sea verdad…- amenazo Gajeel cruzado de brazos.-Porque si le llegas a hacer algo… la pagaras. Así que ten cuidado, Stripper-


	2. Promesa

_Memorias del pasado._

_Capitulo #2: Promesa._

Juvia. Bienvenida. Ya era hora de que te unieras a nosotros — dijo un hombre conmovido por la presencia de la maga de agua.

Juvia entro insegura a la una gran y aterradora guarida, en donde estaba una esfera gigante en donde se reflejaban las actividades de los magos de Fairy tail, eran vigilados de pie a cabeza. Llegaron a una habitación cerrada y oscura, el hombre de cabello oscuro se sentó en una silla junto a una mesa, Juvia hizo lo mismo después de recibir el permiso.

Logro ver una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro marcado con una cicatriz que llegaba hasta más allá de uno de sus ojos oscuros. — Tenía muchas ganas de tenerte de nuevo aquí. Pero esta ves como una aliada, Juvia. — Susurro con sus manos pegadas en su boca, escondiendo su sonrisa.

¿Qué quieres que Juvia haga? — pregunto la Loxar sin interés, mostrándose seria.

Quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga…— Juvia frunzo el ceño. — Y si no lo haces… ellos pagaran. Todos ellos, incluyendo a Celina y a Akula. ¿entendido?

Entendido — musito melancólicamente.

Te puedes retirar. Tu habitación esta al final del pasillo, sabrás cual es. En ella tendrás toda la comodidad que desees, y si necesitas algo avísame y te lo conseguiré inmediatamente — dijo mientras le pasaba una llave. Juvia salió de la oficina con la mirada baja, recapacitando sobre todo lo que ha hecho en su vida.

…

Una chica peli azul se tambaleaba por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta con una etiqueta con el nombre "Juvia Loxer". Entro por ella, quedándose de pie en frente de una limpia y ordenada habitación muy bien decorada. Paredes de color azul pastel con unos toques en dorado, muchas repisas repletas de libros junto a una cama matrimonial. Estaba sorprendida, camino hacia el gran gabinete, abriéndolo encontrándose con muchas ropas de todo tipo de telas y diseños finos. Se decidió por una bata de seda corta que llegaba hasta los muslos y que resaltaba su peño, bastante. Se encamino hacia su cama, deslizándose en las sabanas de satén blanco.

Juvia… los protegerá… lo prometo…— murmuraba pegada a la almohada, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

…

Una rubia caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, acompañada de un peli rosa, un gato azul y un hombrecito de nieve.

¿Qué crees que Erza y Mira le hayan hecho a Gajeel? — pregunto la rubia mirando divertida al peli rosa, que respondió con un gesto de horror.

Entraron a una casa de dos pisos, relajándose después del largo día. El peli rosa y el gato azul se zumbaron en la cama, empezando a luchar encima de ella, molestando a la rubia.

¡Natsu, Happy! — grito golpeándolos hasta dejarlos con moretones y chichones por toda la cara. — ¡No peleen en mi casa! — le advirtió siniestramente, erizándoles la piel.

¡A-Aye! — respondieron estos cayendo inconscientes en el piso. Lucy suspiro cansada, caminando a su escritorio sacando un libro recién terminado, mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.

¿Qué pasa, Lucy? — pregunto Natsu frotándose la nuca. La Heartfilia volteo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, extrañando al peli rosa y al gato azul.

A Juvia le gustaba leer mis novelas…- musito entrecortadamente, limpiándose las lagrimas.

Natsu se le acerco, tomándola por los hombros para girarla y poder abrazarla, tumbándose en el suelo. Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que Lucy se aparto para limpiarse su cara, que se encontraba llena de lágrimas secas.

Tranquila, Lucy. La encontraremos. Así que no llores más. — le animo con una sonrisa. Lucy asintió con una gran sonrisa. — Además, tenemos que ir mañana temprano al gremio que el viejo va a decir algo— añadió con fastidio. Se distrajeron con el tema del gremio, hasta que el exeed azul dijo…

Lucy… tu novela es… — susurro el gato azul entre carcajadas sosteniendo un libro rosa pálido, Lucy se acerco rápidamente quitándole el libro, aprisionándolo contra su pecho.

¿Eh? — musito Natsu confundido. Cayo la noche, atrayéndole sueño a los magos de Fairy tail y al exeed.

Buenas noches, Lucy, Happy…— susurro Natsu bostezando mientras se acomodándose en la cama, al igual que el gato azul.

¿¡Que!? ¿¡S-Se van a quedar a dormir?! — grito la Heartfilia sin recibir respuesta— ¡No se duerman! ¡Natsu! ¡Happy! —

…

El sol se reflejaba en las ventanas de las casas de la ciudad de Magnolia, logrando despertar a la mayoría de los habitantes. Un pelinegro caminaba sin ánimos por las calles, viendo los reflejos cristalinos del rio, distrayéndose en sus pensamientos. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho la maga de agua un día antes de desaparecer…

_Juvia siempre te querrá, Gray-sama. Y nunca voy a traicionar a Fairy Tail…—_

¿A que se refería con eso? Desde ese día lo dejo completamente confundido. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

¿Gray? — llamaba la Scarlet con una leve sonrisa.

¿Ah? — exclamo Gray sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Qué estabas pensando? Se te veía muy distraído, ¿eh? — musita con una sonrisa picarona.

N-Nada…— Gray se ajito volteando la mirada de Erza.

Gray… a mí no me engañas fácilmente— Gray la miro fastidiado— ¿Es Juvia cierto? —

Si… si solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes— gruño apretando los puño y la mandíbula.

No es tu culpa, Gray… — lo animo, tomándolo por el hombro.

¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada? —

No lo sé, pero la encontraremos, Gray. Solo ten un poco de fe — le dijo Erza brindándole una sonrisa que convenció a Gray.

Tenemos que irnos al gremio…— los dos se fueron al gremio en paso lento y relajado.


End file.
